


home

by wanluv



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanluv/pseuds/wanluv
Summary: They build a life and a family together.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Short stories about Joy's life with Wendy. The chapters aren't in a chronological order, and this story might get updated very sporadically. I just wanted to write some cute Wenjoy. 

With her hands holding onto the weapon tightly, ready to fire at any opponent that might try to approach her, Joy waits. Backed against a large tree with a clear view of her surroundings, she knows no one will be able to sneak up on her. She only needs to wait for them to come to her. 

She doesn’t have to wait long, as the silence surrounding her is interrupted by a ruffling sound on her left.  _ Gotcha _ , she thinks and and turns to face her left, her finger on the trigger, ready to fire. Only, much to her confusion, she isn’t greeted by the sight of someone approaching, but only the forest, looking the same as it always has, with its trees much too thin to properly hide anyone. 

She’s been tricked, she realizes, but before she has time to react, a cold jet of water hits her hip, making her squeal in surprise. 

“You’re dead, mama!” an excited voice tells her, and she turns around to find a grinning child, holding a water gun much too big for her tiny arms. 

“Park Yerim, you little devil,” Joy tells the child, shaking her head, but she can’t help the proud smile that forms on her lips. Letting her own water gun fall to the ground, she walks over to the five year old and easily picks her up. 

“Mama!” Yerim laughs in surprise.

“How did you manage to sneak up on me?” Joy asks her still-laughing daughter.

“I can’t tell you my strategy!” the child protests with an adorable pout, and it’s almost enough to keep Joy from asking again, but her curiosity and desire not to lose again get the best of her.

“I won’t let you down until you tell me,” Joy threatens, and it clearly isn’t the best threat to use in this situation, because Yerim only lets go of her water gun and wraps her arms around her neck tightly. 

“Okay,” she replies, seemingly satisfied to stay in her mother’s arms for an undetermined period of time. 

Time for a change of plan. “Or maybe I’ll just tickle you,” she says with a smirk, causing her daughter to pull away, looking at her with wide and fearful eyes, and Joy takes a moment to appreciate how much her daughter reminds her of her wife with her exaggerated facial expressions. 

“Mama no! Don’t tickle me I’ll tell you,” Yerim hurriedly replies, before pointing at a small rock on the ground behind them. “I threw the rock to that side to distract you. I knew the noise would make you look away and you wouldn’t see me,” she explains.

She let herself be outsmarted by a five year old with a rock, Joy realizes, but she can’t even pretend to be upset about it, not when she remembers her daughter’s proud victory smile. “You’re too smart for your own good,” she instead tells Yerim warmly.

“I’m smart like mommy!” the small girl beams, and Joy gives her a nod.

“You really are. Soon you’ll be the one getting academic awards,” and Yerim’s smile widens even more. “Speaking of your mommy, we should probably go and find her. Unless you already found her.”

Yerim shakes her head vehemently. “I found you first!”

That’s a first, Joy thinks, because her wife has never been amazing at this game, mostly playing for their daughter’s amusement.

* * *

Finding her wife isn’t especially challenging, as Joy spots a flash of blonde hair just minutes later. Her wife seems confused, standing still as she looks at her surroundings, and Joy wonders if she’s surprised to still be in the game. Not for much longer, she smirks to herself as she quickly sneaks up on the shorter woman.

“Gotcha,” she smirks, pressing the water gun gently into Wendy’s lower back. “Now put your gun down.”

Wendy doesn’t protest, and only leans down to lay her water gun on the ground. Once she’s done, she stands back up and slowly turns around.

“Took you long enough,” Wendy replies, amusement evident in her voice. “Did you find our child yet?”

“No,” Joy answers, and it’s technically not a lie, since Yerim was the one to find her. “She must have found a good hiding spot. You know how competitive she gets.”

Wendy nods in agreement. “Sometimes I think she’s worse than Joohyun,” she says, and Joy can’t help but laugh at the remark. “You should probably eliminate me and go look for Yerim, then. It’s almost time for her nap.”

“You’re not even going to put up a fight?” Joy asks, pursing her lips in mock disappointment.

“I’m defenseless, at your mercy,” comes Wendy’s answer as she looks up at her. “Haven’t I already lost?”

“Not necessarily. You could beg me to spare you, in exchange for a kiss, maybe,” Joy teases.

“I doubt you’ll spare me, even if I kiss you,” Wendy argues, because she knows her all too well after years of being in each other’s lives.

“There’s only one way to find out,” and Joy watches as Wendy’s tongue pokes out, running along her plump lower lip. Wendy’s always been as addicted to Joy’s lips as Joy is to hers.

“I suppose it’s worth a try,” Wendy says after a moment, tilting her head up and bringing her hands to Joy’s side. As she feels the fabric of Joy’s shirt against her skin, her features shift in confusion. “You’re wet.”

“We’re playing a game with our daughter, baby,” Joy whispers in reply. “Now’s not the time for dirty talk.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Wendy replies with an eye roll, her hand pulling at the fabric gently. “Why is your shirt wet?”

“Oh, that? I’m dead,” Joy says, and Wendy only gives her a questioning look. “I probably should have mentioned it earlier, but I’ve already lost.”

“Then wha-” Wendy begins, but her voice turns into a surprised yell when Yerim appears behind her and cold water hits her back. 

“I win!” the child excitedly yells, jumping up and down while still holding onto her water gun. Joy notices some of the water leaking from it and splashing Yerim, but the small girl doesn’t seem to mind, too happy at having won against both her mothers.  

Wendy, meanwhile, is looking at her with surprised eyes and a pout. “To be fair, it was Yerimie’s idea to distract you like this,” Joy tells her with a shrug.

“Mama!” their daughter exclaims, walking closer until Joy can feel her tugging at her leg gently. “You said you wouldn’t tell her!”

Kneeling down to be closer to her daughter’s height, Joy runs a hand through Yerim’s long dark hair before answering. “Honey, I don’t want your mommy to be mad at me.”

“But I don’t want her to be mad at me either!” their child whines, bringing her water gun to her chest and hugging it tightly. “If mommy’s mad she won’t bake me cookies tonight.”

“She could never be mad at you. You’re way to cute,” Joy explains with a bright smile, which seems to reassure the young girl.

“I could never be mad at either of you,” Wendy’s voice interrupts them, and Yerim’s smile returns to her lips. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t have my revenge,” and only then does Joy notice that her wife has retrieved her water gun from the ground and is now aiming it at the two of them.

“You wouldn’t,” Joy says just as she hears their daughter protest. “Mommy you can’t! I won!”

“Two against one is hardly fair,” is all Wendy says before she presses the trigger, sending water flying toward her wife and daughter.

Joy immediately starts firing back, while Yerim only hides behind her in an attempt to avoid being hit by the cold water.

It’s only much later, when all three of them are soaked and their guns have run out of water, that they make it back to the house, Joy carrying the empty water guns while Wendy carries a tired Yerim. 

Wendy heads inside the house first, while Joy puts away the toys.

Yerim’s tired whining is the first thing Joy hears when she makes it through the door. “I don’t wanna…” she hears, and walks to the bathroom to find her daughter wrapped in a fluffy blue towel and looking at the pajamas her mother is holding with a pout. 

“Yerim, it’s time for your nap,” Wendy tells her seriously, and Yerim decides to look to Joy for help.

“Mama, I’m too old for naps!” the child complains with her best puppy eye, clearly hoping Joy will take her side, and while those puppy eyes will let Yerim get what she wants most of the time, Joy isn’t letting herself fall for it this time.

“If you were too old for naps, you wouldn’t be acting this grumpy, sweetie,” Joy tells her, and Yerim’s face falls once she realizes no one will take her side right now. “Besides, if you don’t take a nap you won’t be able to stay awake when we watch a movie tonight. I thought you said you wanted to watch  _ Frozen _ .”

“I do but…”

“But you need to take a nap if you want us to watch a movie tonight.”

Yerim’s only response is a dramatic sigh as she takes the clothes from Wendy’s hands. “Mommy?” she asks after a moment, and Wendy hums in response. “If I take a nap, can you sing me a song before I go to sleep?”

“Of course,” Wendy tells her with a soft smile. “I’ll even sing two if you’re in your bed in less than two minutes.”

Wendy’s answer instantly brightens Yerim’s mood, as the five year old flashes a toothy grin before running out of the bathroom, pajamas in hand. Joy has to keep herself from laughing as she watches her daughter almost trip over the blue towel on her way out.

She doesn’t notice Wendy standing up and retrieving another towel until the other woman is wrapping said towel around her shoulders and hugging her from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around Joy’s midriff. “We should probably change too,” she hears Wendy say, her voice muffled as she presses her face into Joy’s back.

“Or we could take a warm shower once she falls asleep,” Joy argues, and Wendy’s silence is enough of an answer for her. 

“I’m ready!” a loud voice interrupts their moment, causing Wendy to let go, instead bringing their hands together and lacing their fingers. “Mommy, I’m ready!” Yerim yells again as the approach the room. 

“I heard you the first time, sweetheart,” Wendy answers once they make it to their daughter’s room and find Yerim under the covers, hugging her favourite teddy bear.

“That was fast enough for two songs, right?” Yerim asks with hopeful eyes and beams when her mother nods. “Can you sing  _ Frozen _ , pretty please!”

“Of course,” and Wendy lets go of Joy’s hand to sit on the edge of the bed.

And as Joy listens to her wife’s voice lull their daughter to sleep, she can’t help but think about how lucky she is to have such a perfect little family.


End file.
